My Pain In Your Eyes
by DayDreaming4ever
Summary: My Life was a living hell.. "Look me in my eyes Jinx." I stared in his eyes. "Promise me one thing." I stayed silent. "Promise me you'll stay strong, because your pain will do nothing but cause violence." I glared. "Everyone thinks there's nothing wrong just because I'm young, but they don't see the wars I fight everyday."
1. My First Day

**My First Day**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

"Hey, it's time to wake up." My eyes popped open. All Isaw was cherry chestnut fur/ "Amanda, what are you talking about?" She glared. "School. Monday. The first day of high school." I stared at my older sister. She rolled her eyes. "Get up Jinx." I looked at my calender. It did say 'The First Day Of High School'. August 18th. I huffed. "Fine." I jumped out my warn soft bed. I went towards the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror, I screamed. "Amanda! " My eldest sister Rio ran in my room. "You look awful." Rio said, then she laughed. I glared. "Out! Now!" Amanda came in my room with her curlers. "You might want to hit the shower first. You dont want to mess up your hair before getting in the shower." Amanda said. "Ha. Good luck wiht your mop of hair." Rio said. My crystal blue eyes slitted and stared hard into Rio's green eyes.

*** 5 Minutes Later ***

I was wrapped in a bathrobe as Amanda curled my hair. "I wanna tell you something about high school." I sighed. "There will be boys and girls, both are problems and both are good things." I looked confused. "How so?" I asked applying eyeliner to my eyes. "Boys will play you, but they cause less problems that girls. Girls will stab your backs, but they'll be there when you need to talk." I smacked my cherry flavored lips. "That makes sense." I said. "Yeah. Go get dressed. I'll drop you off." "Yeah whatever.."

I stared in the mirror at my attire. I had on a balck haulter top and some red jeans. The jeans had rhinestones on the back. My shoes were some simple black hightops with red dragons. A red bow was placed in my hair to complete the look. I looked nice, but I felt sick on the inside. "Amanda, I'm ready!" "Alright lets go." I ran down the stairs. "Bye Rio. " I yelled. "Bye Kiddo." I walked out the door behing Amanda to her green Altima. "Are you excited?" I stared out the window. "I don't know. Kind off. Maybe it's just last minute jitters." Amanda shrugged. "Maybe.." She muttered.

***Blue Crest High School* **

When I got out the car my whole face turned red. Everyone looked at me. It was weird and kind of scary. I kept my head highand walked to the main office. "Excuse me, I'm new here and I kind of need some assistance." The purple cat looked at me. Her glasses slipped off her eyes. She pulled them back up. "Hi, I'm Blaze. Welcome to Blue Crest High. I am a student here if you're wondering. But yeah , I'll give you everything you need." I nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, Why are you working in the office?" "Extra credit, more than likely its a job I chose to do. It's kind of fun. You know, missing class and stuff." She blew a strand of hair out her eye and popped her gum.

She was looking through some papers. "If we're in high school, why do we have dorms?" Blaze sneezed. "Sorry. Excuse me.. But yea, the dorms. You see, Blue Crest is a 5-star school and neighborhood as you may know. The Board thinks us students deserve the best. Also if you may know, the boys and girls are mixed up." She winked. "Hopefully you enjoy yourself. Here's your locker number, combination, dorm room, and class schedules." It was alot to take in but I was going to manage. "Thanks Blaze. Oh and By the way, I'm Jinx. " She put her thumb up as she put her nose in a book.

I walked out the office towards my locker and put in my combination. "Hey sexy.. I don't believe we've met, But I'm Scourge T. Hedgehog. Bad boy." I looked at the green hedgehog. He was taller than me with peircing blue eyes. His flaming red glasses blocked them. 'Um, Hi.. I'm Jinx. " He smirked. I tried my best to ignore his stare but he was sexy.. It was literally intoxicating. "You must be new here?" He asked me leaning on the locker next to mine." I nodded. "Do you know where dorm A-1 is?" His eyes lit up. "Looks like you're my new roomie." I blushed and looked down. "Look up. " He said grabbing my face staring into my eyes. He pulled his glasses down. "You look better with your head held high." My face was just turning a darker red.

He chuckled. "C'mom beautiful. I'll show you around." He said walking ahead of me. I walked behind him wondering what I've got myself into.

So ! What do you think? I think it's pretty good. ! Anyway ! Review! Bye.


	2. Meeting My Roomates

**Meeting My Roomates**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

Scourge walked pass girls like they were nothing. He didnt even blink at them. Most of the girls glared at me. I just ignored them. "Here's A-1." He opened the door. There were four more people. A black hedgehog with red strips and red eyes. A red edchidna with purple-ish eyes. They were both guys. Then there were some girls. Two of them. One was a white bat with turquoise eyes, and a yellow mongoose with purple eyes. "Guys this is Jinx." The bat eyed me. I felt uncomfortable. 'I'm Rouge." She said. "Hi." I said. She smirked and finished painting her nails. "Hi! I'm Mina! I love music as you can see!" She pointed to her endless rack of CD's. She put her headphones back in. Scourge pointed to the others. "This is Shadow and this is Knuckles." They waved , well Knuckles did. Shadow glared at me.

"This is your bed. Welcome to Blue Crest." Rouge said pointing to the bed next to hers. I walked over to it and put my stuff down. It was quiet. Everybody was doing something. I sighed and decided to decorate my side of the room. I took out my pictures. I carefully placed them on the wall. Rouge gasped. "What?" She stared at my pictures. "I didn't know you liked Marilyn Monroe." She said. "Yeah. She's my role model." Shadow scoffed. "I don't see how. She's a fucking drug addict and a sex icon." Shadow said looking up from his book. Rouge rolled her eyes. "What do you know about Marilyn Monroe?" Shadow groaned. 'Nevermind. Keep looking up to bitches like her." He said as he silently read his book.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Rouge asked. I looked away. "I did." I said quietly as I put up a picture of my baby brother. "He's adorable." Mina said taking out her headphones. "Thanks." Rouge looked at me. "Why'd you two end your realtionship." I ignored her. "Hello?" I blushed. "I dont want to talk about this." She shrugged. "Is it that bad? You can trust me." I put up a picture of my 18 wishes list. "I'll tell you later. There's guys in here." Scourge looked over at Knuckles. Knuckles nodded. "We'll just leave and go roam the halls. Shads you coming?" He sighed. "Yeah." The guys wallked out the dorm and left us alone. Rouge jumped on the bed. "Spill your beans!" She said. "Yea spill 'em." Mina said. "Well, we broke up only because I found out he raped younger girls. So he's in jail now.'" Mina glared and Rouge made a gagging face.

"That's sick. I'm glad you two are done and through." I nodded. "So let us tell you about the people at this school." I sat straight up. "Mina tell her about Amy Rose." Rouge said. Mina turned the lights off and grabbed her flashlight. "Amy Rose. She's a pink hedgehog obsessed with this blue hedgehog! Do not associate with her! If you do, you'll get yourself killed." I looked amused. "How?" Rouge's eyes went wide. "You havent' heard!?" "Heard what?" Mina grabbed me. "If Sonic lays one single eye on you! Amy will come after you! Do not interfere with her obsession and craving for that sexy ass, fast hedgehog ! Do Not ! And we warn you!" Mina said staring into my eyes deeply.

My roomates were crazier than I thought.

"Now Rouge tell her about Sally Acorn." Mina said with venom rolling off her tongue. Rouge groaned. "She the absolute fucking worst !" I became more interested. "How?" "She used to stay running after Scourge. After he punched her in the face of course, she left him alone. She's a whore. I'm telling you." Rouge growled. "She will do anything to get in your boyfriend's pants. ANYTHING! Mina name them." Mina cleared her throat and put the flashlight up to her face. "She will rape them, drug them, kill them, get them drunk, she will even brainwash them with her stripper act along with the nice girl act. Sally used to be cool.. Yea until she met Fiona Fox.! Now Fiona is the ring leader of them all."

My eyes got even wider. "Tell me more!" I said. Shadow, Knuckles, and Scourge came back in the dorm. They turned on the lights and stared at us intently. Mina threw the flashlight to me. I threw it at Rouge. We all sweatdropped. "We didn't do anything!" Mina and Rouge yelled. Scourge sighed. "Girls..."I rolled my eyes. "Boys..." I said. "Anyway. Jinx, we'll continue this discusiion later." Rouge winked and I smiled weakly laying in my bed. I mentally laughed realizing I met my real roomates. Soon it was quiet again. Like how it was before.


	3. NightMares Are Real

**NightMares Are Real**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

I stared hard at my wall. Something was missing. It wasn't decorated enough. Scourge came in the room. "Hey what's up?" He asked. "Something's missing from my wall." He looked at my wall. He rubbed his chin. "I know what's missing." I looked at him. "What?" I asked curious. He smirked. He grabbed a picture of me and examined it. He went towards Mina's arts and crafts materials. He told me to look away. I closed my eyes and looked away. "I'm done." He showed me a huge poster with a picture of me in my summer dress. I blushed and stared at the picture in amazement. A smile grew on my face.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I smiled wider. "I love it! It's beautiful." Scourge put it in the middle of my other pictures. It looked perfect. Rouge walked in the dorm with a bruised arm. "What happened?" I asked. "Sonic happened." Scourge growled. "Where the hell is he?" Scourge asked. "In the nurse's station." Rouge said with a smile. I laughed. "Who is the Sonic guy?" I asked. Shadow walked in. "Someone you do not want to meet." He said with a cigar in his mouth. I stared at it. He smirked. "You wanna try?" I blushed. I took it from him and puffed a few puffs in the air.

Mina walked in breathing hard. She saw me and her face twisted up. "You smoke?" I shrugged. "Every once in a while." She shrugged. "Guess it couldnt hurt." Scourge was looking at my ear. "If you have 5 piercings, why do you only wear two in your earlobe but not in the top?" He asked. I sighed. "I need to buy new earrings." Rouge glared. "Why buy, when you have a master thief right here?" She asked me. "I didn't know that." She huffed and shifted her weight to her left leg. "I'll get you three before the night is over." She said going into deep thought.

I nodded. "Hey, do you guys want to head to the school's cafe?" Mina asked. We all looked at eachother. "Sure." We all agreed and walked out the dorm.

*** Lucky Kitty Cafe'***

When we got to the cafe, people stared at me again. Scourge was on his phone playing 'Subway Surfers'. Rouge was examining her Hello Kitty nails, and shadow was listening to the 'Hunger Games' on an audiobook. My phone buzzed. It was a text from my ex. I looked confused. I read the text and my breath came back and hit me like a punch in the lungs. 'I see you go to my school now.. Ha, welcome back baby.' I read the text 50 times. I looked around the cafe and I nearly fainted and hit the floor. I started to breathe really hard and Mina looked up from her Ipod and looked at me.

"Jinx are you ok?" I shook my head "No". Scourge looked concerned too. "Hey shorty what's wrong!?" Rouge asked. I read the text again. "You didn't tell me my ex was going to this school." Shadow took out his earphones and they all stared at me. "You never told us his name! Who the hell is your ex." My mouth didn't move, but my eyes said it all. They looked to where my eyes went and they all gasped. Mina's eyes went wide. "Oh my god.." Shadow was really suprised. "I never knew he even had a girlfriend." Rouge said.

Scourge looked pissed. I stared at him "Are you ok?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He yanked it away from me. "Hey guys go find us a seat.. I'll buy us lunch." Shadow said. "Shads, we want the usual." Mina and Rouge said. "Can I have a sandwich and coke?" Scourge asked. Shadow looked at me. "A burger, chilly cheese fries and a milkshake. Strawberry please?" He looked at me and then he walked off shaking his head. My phone buzzed again. It was another text from my ex. 'I see you're still a big eater.' I blushed. I looked around. Then my eyes met his. My eyes automatically were filled with horror and pain.

His blood red eyes brought terrible nightmares back to my head. The scar on his left eye from when I hit him with a glass bottle, and the scar on his cheek from when I slapped him. I shut my eyes. When I opened them, I wish I was dead. He had a grin on his face. His fang glistened in the light. Everything started spinning. My head was killing me and then I just hit the floor. I was surrounded by darkness and tiny voices calling my name.

My worst nightmare actually came true.

Spade was back...


	4. What Hurts The Most

**What Hurts The Most**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

"Jinx.. Jinx.." My eyes fluttered open. "You had me worried! What the hell happened! Your eyes were changing colors.. And then you were like..." Rouge was staring at me. Mina cleared at me. "Is something wrong? You were turning to a kind of beast mode..." She asked with fear in her voice. I wanted to tell them what was wrong with me, but if I did... There would be consequences. "I know what's wrong with her." Shadow said staring at me. I looked at him. "You do?" I asked. "You're a demon with black blood." My heart raced. "How did you know that?" He huffed. "Before you blacked out, that happened." He put a mirror in front of me. I gasped.

My fur was black. It wasnt white anymore. I also had a tattoo on my neck. "Is that a ying-yang sign?" Mina asked. I nodded. Rouge looked hypnotized by it. She put her hand out to touch it. "Don't touch her !" Shadow yelled. Rouge snapped out of her trance. Mina jumped in her bed. "Why! Is it contagious?" Mina yelled. "No.. a black blood demon is rare. Don't touch her , demons like her react to any kind of touch." Mina looked at me. "What kind of reaction?' Rouge asked. "You don't want to know. Only someone who's stupid would touch her." I blushed. I kind of took it the wrong way but I shook the feeling away. "But how would you know if she;s a demon or not? She looks like a regular mobian." Rouge asked. Shadow sighed. "The tattoo. Everybody and anybody knows what a ying-yang tattoo looks like on a Mobian."

Scourge came in the room. His eyes were bloodshot. "What happened?" I asked touching his hand. "JINX NO-" It was too late. An electric shot went through my body and I hit the floor. I hesistated. I wasnt even sure if I wanted to get back up. "What the fuck just happened! My fucking head is killing me! Was that supposed to fucking happen!?" Shadow tried to hide his laugh. "Yes it was supposed to happen.." I glared. "Why!?" He laughed anyway. "You have to learn to control your power." Scourge said looking at the tattoo on my neck. "How do you-" He ignored me and went to the bathroom. "What's his problem?" Rouge asked. Mina rolled her eyes. "He needs to get his panties out his ass." I said. They all bust out laughing. I got off the floor and went to my bed.

My cell phone rung. It was Spade. I huffed. I decided to answer it. "Hello.." Rouge motioned for me to put it on speaker. I shook my head no. She glared and grabbed my phone. "No!" I whispered. She pressed speaker. There was a growl. "Get me off speaker! Right now!" Mina looked suprised and Rouge's eyes got wide. "Hold the hell up! This is Jinx's phone! You're not the boss of her and you sure as hell don't run her. Now I could understand if you had a couple of jewels and diamonds, but no! You're in high school just like the rest of us! You need to bring you ass up to this fucking door and apologize to her! Thats was very right. You're mother didn't raise you to be a little bitch!" Rouge said with a vein popping out her head. She literally had steam coming out her ears.

Spade laughed. "Yeah. She didn't. Neither did your mom raise you to be a whore." Then he hung up. Rouge's nostrils flared up. She grabbed a knife and walked out the dorm. "Oh hell to the fucking no!" She yelled as she walked down the hall. I opened the door. "Rouge no! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" I yelled. "Shut Up! He's not getting away with calling me a whore! A bitch maybe, but a whore. NEVER!" My rage was getting the best of me. "Rouge! STOP RIGHT NOW!" People came out their dorms. "NO! Spade is going to his death bed tonight." I ran and grabbed Rouge. Pain was running through me. "Bitch stop fucking trying to kill him. You don't know what the hell you're doing! Those scars on his face came from me! I had to fight for my life ! He tried to rape me and kill me! You do not want to compete with him! I'm telling you! Your ass will come up missing!"

The whole hall got quiet. I let her go. I snatched the knife from her leaving a slit on my palm. Everybody stared. Scourge was staring with a devilish look in his eyes. "What the hell.." Mina said. I dropped the knife. "Oh my god.. Jinx.. I didn't know!" I glared. She was taller than me but I got in her face. "You know now bitch." I snapped and walked off. Deep down I was hurt. All those damn memories came and flooded my head. All I could see was blood. 'You're just a fucking bitch and you know it.' Spade's words played in my head like a broken tape recorder.

'Die bitch. Die.'

'Spade I thought you loved me?'

'You! Ha! All the girls I could have.. You're just a sell-out to me.'

'We're supposed to be a team.'

'Jinx baby, there's no "I" in team. Why would "We" be in team.'

A tear rolled from my eye. I felt terrorized, betrayed, and alone. I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't brave either. All I felt was numbness. Honestly.. I was really hurting. Nothing was ever going to change.

Absolutely nothing...

So far, this is how my life story started out. A living hell.


End file.
